icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty With Victorious (No Brasil, Festa com Brilhante Victoria) é o 11º, 12º e 13º episódios da 4ª Temporada(81º, 82º e 83° episódios gerais, 7ºepisódio especial e segundo telefilme) de iCarly. Este é o segundo episódio especial de iCarly dividido em três partes depois de iGo to Japan, e é um crossover onde as séries irmãs, iCarly e Victorious (Brilhante Victória) se cruzam. O episódio chegou a 7.316 milhões de espectadores, tornando-o o programa de maior audiência de televisão durante sua semana de exibição.Também levou o 1º Lugar no ranking número um de uma Transmissão Televisiva de Entretenimento de 2011 em todas as TVs ligadas com crianças de 6-11 e, 9-14 tweens (crianças pré-adolescentes). A versão estendida atraiu 3.597 milhões de visualizações em sua estreia (menos de metade do público do original), e ao repetir no domingo seguinte, as 11 da manhã, ultrapassou 3.665 milhões de telespectadores. É contado como um episódio de iCarly, e não de Victorious. Introdução Essa é a primeira vez na história da Nickelodeon, que duas séries se misturam, são elas iCarly e Victorious (Brilhante Victória) ambas criadas por Dan Schneider. Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) e Tori (Victoria Justice) começam como rivais. Neste episódio Carly e Tori cantam uma música que é a mistura das músicas Leave It All To Me e Make It Shine, (em ritmo remix) intitulada Leave It All To Shine. iParty With Victorious estreiou em 13 de Outubro no Brasil. Sinopse Enredo No episódio, Carly está namorando ha três meses Steven,um garoto que passa a maior parte do tempo com seus pais divorciados. Durante uma visita a escola, Steven entrega uma pulseira com o nome de Carly e diz que é única como ela. Ele tambem irá visitar o pai em Los Angeles. Enquanto isso, Tori também está passando o seu tempo com seu novo namorado, que, sem saber, é o mesmo garoto que Carly está namorando. De volta a Seattle, Sam está suspeitando que Steven está traindo Carly depois de ver uma foto dele e Tori juntos em um site de uma escola de artes de Los Angeles. Para não serem reconhecidos como membros do iCarly, eles aceitam a sugestão de Spencer para se encontrarem com Monie, uma ex namorada dele e maquiadora profissional. Depois de Tori descobrir que Steven está traindo ambas, Carly e Tori se reúnem para planejar sua vingança na festa. Em meio a todas as intrigas, Sam e Rex fazem desafios para uma batalha de rap hilária. Sub Enredo 1 No dia seguinte, Em outra parte de Hollywood, , Andre conta a seus amigos que seu tio vendeu uma casa para Kenan Thompson e está empolgado porque ele deixou dar uma pequena festa em sua casa nova, que é impressionante, mas a festa perde o controle quando Rex twita sobre ela. Sub Enredo 2 O episódio começa com Spencer montando uma escultura com rádios velhos, chamado de radio batata. Depois de passer horas na escultura, ele sofre com dores nas costas e pede ajuda de Gibby para a massagem. Enquanto isso, Sikowitz tenta fazer com que Beck se assuste para usar esse medo em cena. Sub Enredo 3 Cat é impedida de falar por causa de uma infecção nas cordas vocais causada por um nódulo e passa a se comunicar com um aplicativo de peraphone chamado Fale tudo. Sub Enredo 4 Trina tenta forçar sua irmã a convencer André a mudar a data da festa na casa de Kenan Thompson porque ela teria que cuidar de dois filhos de um amigo de Lane. Participação Super Especial : Kenan Thompson (famoso por ter interpretado na série da Nickelodeon como Kenan & Kel) como ele mesmo. Curiosidades *Victoria Justice participou de outro episódio de iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx. *No mês de agosto de 2011, houve uma versão estendida desse episódio especial. *Duas das músicas tocadas durante a festa na casa de Kenan Thompson são: "The Joke is On You", cantada por Niki Watkins, que primeiramente foi tocada no episódio iGet Pranky, e também (talvez um remix) de Give it Up, cantada por Ariana Grande e Elizabeth Gillies (Cat Valentine e Jade West de Victorious), que foi primeiramente cantada no episódio Freak the Freak Out, de Victorious... Fotos: 165px-ICarly.jpg IPWV.jpg.jpg Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+Premiere+Orange+TTOAq3Br40ll.jpg Iparty_with_victorious.jpg normal_iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG i-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg sam icarly.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg iParty with Victorua.jpg @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-09.jpg iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-03.jpg 165px-ICarly.jpg 284px-Iparty-1-.png @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG I-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg IPWV.jpg.jpg IParty with Victorua.jpg Iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-03.jpg Iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-09.jpg Iparty with victorious.jpg Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+Premiere+Orange+TTOAq3Br40ll.jpg Normal iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg Sam icarly.jpg @moni.png 16 DanSchneider SS MG 3133.jpg @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG 165px-ICarly.jpg 284px-Iparty-1-.png @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG I-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982963-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982958-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982387-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982052-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981918-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981909-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981899-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981893-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981880-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981616-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981589-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981570-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981212-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981208-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23981181-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980888-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980883-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980841-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980719-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980565-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980557-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980313-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980312-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980302-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980299-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980295-1280-720.jpg IParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23980288-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982980-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23982985-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983140-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983153-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983221-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983229-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983245-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983430-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983464-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23983510-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984044-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984050-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984052-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984063-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984072-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984183-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984219-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-23984226-1280-720.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542300-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542305-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542321-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542470-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542475-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542486-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542489-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542489-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542694-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542698-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542703-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542704-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542707-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542709-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24542845-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543020-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543045-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543146-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543151-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543167-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543698-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543702-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543825-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543835-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24543927-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544089-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544099-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544117-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544119-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544756-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544863-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544872-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24544879-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545297-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545300-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545306-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545330-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545528-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545776-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545802-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24545807-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24546833-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24546851-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24547533-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24547547-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24547670-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24570069-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24570071-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24570072-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24570189-400-225.jpg iParty-With-Victorious-icarly-24570195-400-225.jpg nathan-kress-freddie-benson-60.jpg tumblr_lmnuwxygpo1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lmu5vqbx2p1qizzrh.jpeg tumblr_lrpxpss4pj1qi88iho1_500.jpg tumblr_ls3d8jko2e1r2ejgho1_500.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Gibby Gibson Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Participações Especiais Categoria:Personagens de Participações Especiais Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Episódios Importantes Categoria:Filmes para TV Categoria:Atores de Victorious Categoria:Victorious Categoria:IParty With Victorious Categoria:Personagens de só um episódio Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:DanWarp Categoria:Dan Schneider